Mirwood Ranger Handbook: Animal Companions
The Animal Companions section of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook covers the information needed for rangers of the Ranger Order of Mirwood to be authorized an animal companion for use in the field and in their duties. Introduction Rangers may befriend an animal to keep as a companion as they can offer increased security, aid in hunting and scouting, and act as a companion when the Ranger would otherwise be alone in the wilds. =Choosing An Animal Companion= ----Although the Ranger-Lord recognizes that any animal of the wild, under the right circumstances, can become a trusted companion, the First Regiment authorizes only certain species to accompany the soldiers of the Stormwind Army. All companions to be used during military activities must be endorsed by the Ranger-Lord and approved by the Lord-Marshal. Below is a list of authorized species and known breeds as well as a list of prohibited animals. =Authorized Animals= ---- While there are any number of species within the animal kingdom, only certain types and families are allowed for use within the Order. Below are the authorized animals that can be utilized by a Ranger. Felines Bobcat The bobcat is found throughout the mountains and woods of the Eastern Kingdoms. It is very solitary, nocturnal, and an excellent stalker and hider. Though numerous, bobcats often escape detection and are even thought to be extinct in places where they still thrive. They hardly ever leave their tracks on well-worn trails, preferring to jump over the trails instead. The bobcat's primary food is rabbits and rodents, though it eats whatever it can find. It loves rough, brush areas with plenty of cover but can also be found in rocky, sandy, and semi-arid areas. The best time to see bobcats is morning and evening. Canines Wolf The wolves of Elwynn Forest feed on deer and other small mammals and birds. In the wild, they travel in packs up to twelve. It is very difficult for an outsider to become accepted into a pack and almost impossible for a lone wolf to establish a territory. Only the dominant male and female mate and the size of the litter is controlled by the availability of food. The best places to find and observe wolves are near large concentrations of deer. There the pack stakes its claim, periodically culling the sick and weak animals and keeping the heads strong. Most wolves go out of their way to avoid people but may attack when feeling threatened. Fox The fox lives throughout most of the Eastern Kingdoms, preferring farmland and treeline areas to heavy brush or thick forests. When hunting, it prefers to bound rather than hop and show direct register when walking - the only member of the dog family to do so. The fox is primarily nocturnal but can be seen during the day in isolated areas away from people. Its food, in order of importance, includes rodents, rabbits, and ground birds. It sometimes catches excess foods. It hunts very efficiently and is just as deliberate about its movements. Foxes stalk like cats and pounce on their prey in a single bound. Mastiff The Mastiff is a relatively large, stocky dog with a massive, wrinkled head. The muzzle is short, wide, powerful and thick, with a pronounced stop. The coat is short and soft with loose-fitting skin with several variations of shades - from fawn to mahogany to black. The mastiff has a good and calm temperament and is extremely loyal, patient, and devoted to his family and master. Despite its fearsome appearance, the Mastiff is gentle with children - however, this is a powerful breed and is not suitable for an inexperienced dog owner. Aves The keeping of a bird as a companion is widely regarded for their ability to deliver messages and for their scouting capabilities. A bird can perform aerial reconnaissance silently and largely unnoticed and signal the direction of danger upon its return. Among the allowed aves are falcons, hawks, owls, and ravens. It should be noted that carrion birds (e.g. condors, vultures, buzzards) will not be allowed for use as an animal companion. =Receiving Authorization= ---- A Ranger must recieve authorization for an animal companion from the Ranger Lord. Wild-born animals must be tamed, properly trained, and also be endorsed by the Ranger-Lord.Category:Mirwood Ranger Handbook